Mario Kart: Super Shell
Mario Kart: Super Shell is a kart racing game for the Personal Computer made by Pug on a Rug Productions. It is unknown when it will be released. Gameplay This game gets it's name from a new aspect: Racing on Koopa Shells. Shells are much faster than karts and bikes, but are very weak. Hover, Glider, and Underwater modes are still in the game. Here are how these three modes work with Shells; Hover: Since the shells are so light compared to the cars, and since they're going so fast, Shell-users can race on walls. Glider: Two small wings eject from the arm-holes in the shells. This lets Shell-users glide. Underwater: The weight and speed of the Shells also let Shell-users zoom along beneath the surface of the water. MK:SS includes first-person mode, but Kart customization is removed. It also has bikes, tricks, and Retro Karts. Playable Characters Default Characters Babymariositting.png| Baby Mario Weight: Light Toad Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png| Toad Weight: Light Koopa Troopa SM3DW.png| Koopa Troopa Weight: Light ShyGuy.PNG| Shy Guy Weight: Light 200px-MarioNSMB2.png| Mario Weight: Medium 260px-Luigi MP9.png| Luigi Weight: Medium YoshiPlaysHockey.png| Yoshi Weight: Medium SM3DL Peach.png| Princess Peach Weight: Medium NSMBWiiUBowser.png| Bowser Weight: Heavy DKMP8.png| Donkey Kong Weight: Heavy LazyWario.png| Wario Weight: Heavy WaluigiMPDS.png| Waluigi Weight: Heavy Unlockable Characters Daisy.png| Daisy Weight: Medium Rosalina Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png| Rosalina Weight: Heavy BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG| Baby Luigi Weight: Light YellowToad MP9.png| Yellow Toad Weight: Light Toadsworth2.png| Toadsworth Weight: Medium Bowserjr MP9.png| Bowser Jr. Weight: Medium Larry Koopa 3D.png| Larry Koopa Weight: Light Morton Koopa Jr 3D.png| Morton Koopa Jr. Weight: Heavy Wendy O Koopa 3D.png| Wendy O. Koopa Weight: Medium IggyNSMBU.png| Iggy Koopa Weight: Medium Roy Koopa.png| Roy Koopa Weight: Heavy Lemmy Koopa 3D.png| Lemmy Koopa Weight: Light Ludwig Von Koopa 3D.png| Ludwig von Koopa Weight: Medium PiranhaPlantSM3DL.png| Piranha Plant Weight: Heavy DRY.png| Dry Bones Weight: Light' Wiggler MK7.png| Wiggler Weight: Heavy Thwomp2.png| Thwomp Weight: Heavy DiddyKong.png| Diddy Kong Weight: Medium Dixie Kong - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png| Dixie Kong Weight: Medium Penguin.png| Penguin Weight: Light Bob-Omb Buddy1.png| Bob-Omb Buddy Weight: Light Geno Brawl.png| Geno Weight: Medium MallowByJoeAdok.PNG| Mallow Weight: Light Items Returning Items New Items Courses *Images Coming Soon* Mushroom, Flower, Star, and Special Cups have all-new tracks (16 to be exact), while Leaf Cup is the one Retro Cup. Mushroom Cup *Mario Circuit *Koopa Beach *Power Flower Raceway *Toad Casino Flower Cup *Luigi Highway *Kong Mountains *PiranhaLand Park *BiddyBud Forest Star Cup *WarioWare Warehouse *Yoshi's New Island *Monty Mole's Cave *Bowser's Castle Special Cup *Pokey Cloud Desert *Luma Circuit *Koopaling Castle *Rainbow Road Leaf Cup *'SNES' Vanilla Lake 1 *'Wii' Daisy Circuit *'3DS' Cheep Cheep Laggoon *'Wii U' Thwomp Ruins Karts IMAGES COMING SOON Lightweight *Standard VL *Goombler *Paratrooper *Naskart *Plumber Cap Small *Biddybuggy (Retro Kart) Medium Weight *Standard VM *Boulder Roller *Matress *Pron-Go *Plumber Cap *Cucumber (Retro Kart) Heavyweight *Standard VH *Blooper Gooper *Money-Mobile *Terrainer *Plumber Cap Large *Bullet Blaster (Retro Kart) Bikes IMAGES COMING SOON Lightweight *Standard BL *Monty Roller *Lil' Boo-ster *Jet Bubble (Retro Bike) Medium Weight *Standard BM *Tanooka *Boomeranger *Sugarscoot (Retro Bike) Heavyweight *Standard BH *King Boo-ster *Boom Boom Bike *Wario Bike (Retro Bike) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games Category:Racing Games Category:Pug on a Rug Studios Category:Mario Kart (series)